


Jody's Cabin

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: After laying low at Jody's cabin after a hunt for a few days a long a nasty storm rolls through making it impossible to get the Impala out down the dirt road which is now nothing but mud and downed trees.  They've been fighting their feelings for each other for a long time and finally they deal with it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Jody's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I'm 420 friendly and MAY have smoked last night and this fic just DEMANDED to be written and the hubs MAY have gotten seriously lucky afterwards. Everyone wins!
> 
> If you're not okay with marijuana, then skip this one.

“If we don’t get out of here soon, I’ll carry my baby on my back all the way down to the road” I heard him growl from the door. From the burrow I’d made on the sofa I looked up at him. He stood in the doorway of the cabin, letting in the cold, wet air and rain. My breath hitched when the hand he had wrapped around the edge of the door flexed. The flexing muscles of his forearm always got me going. ALWAYS. “Gonna carry her two miles through inches of mud and over all those downed trees too?” I asked. “Damn right” he sighed and closed the door, setting the locks and salt line in order. Peeking over the pages of the book I was reading, I watched him check the salt lines at the windows. Then he turned on his heel and walked back to the door and flopped down on the bench next to the door, apparently deciding that he was indeed not getting out of here tonight and took his boots off. When he started muttering under his breath I lifted the book higher, burrowing in deeper to hide my laughter. The last case forced us into hiding for a few days and the weather forced a few more on us and I was enjoying the hell out of it. Jody was kind enough to let us camp out in her cabin and I was taking advantage of everything it had to offer. I even took a hot bath in the deep, antique, claw-foot tub every single night. 

“What are you reading?” he asked, startling me with his sudden closeness. “You creep around like a cat without your boots on!” I yelped swatting my book at him. “I’m bored” he said and flopped down on the other end of the sofa. “I can see that” I laughed. “Read that to me” he nodded at the book in my hand. “It’s a trashy novel with Fabio on the cover. I’m not reading this to you” I sighed. “Scrabble?” I suggested. “Ha. No thanks. You and Sam are word nerds. I’m not getting crushed again” he whined. “We like word because we read books” I said waving the one in my hand at him. “There’s a bunch over there. Romance, westerns, mystery, a couple of biographies” I suggest. “What if we play Scrabble with dirty words?” he perked up. God he was adorable when he thought he’d solved a problem. “Nope” I laughed. Watching his face fall was equally amusing and heartbreaking. He was fucking adorable. 

My phone chirped and I snaked an arm out of my cocoon of blankets and grabbed it from the coffee table. “Oh!” I said excitedly and sat up. “What?” Dean asked lifting his head from the back of the sofa to look at me. I ignored him and replied to the text. “Whaaaaaaaat?” he whined throwing his head back against the sofa again. “Stay here. I have a surprise. I’ll be right back” I said and hopped up and ran for the door. I stuffed my feet into my shoes and grabbed my jacket. “You’re going out in that? Where?” he laughed and I heard him grunt as he got up. “Just…give me five minutes and meet me on the porch” I said and turned to find him on the bench already pulling on his boots for an adventure. 

I squealed at the cold rain splashing against my face as I darted from the porch around the back to the small barn. The door was locked but the key was….I felt around the gardening pots to the left of the door and “Got it!” I quickly unlocked the door and Dean had muscle it open with his shoulder. Inside it was musty and almost pitch black. The smell of damp was strong and almost sweet. “Lights?” he asked, so close I could feel his breath on my hair. “Should be a flashlight to your right” I said turning slowly, not wanting to crack heads with him. “Hang on. Something” he mumbled. I heard fumble for a few seconds then a click and a bright light was illuminating his beautiful face. “Okay. What’s next on this treasure hunt?” he asked me, totally into whatever this mystery was. I took the flashlight and said, “That was Alex texting me. She said here was something out here we might enjoy and said we’re not allowed to tell Jody.” I spotted the stairs in the center leading up to the loft and grabbed his hand, “This way.” His hand was so warm. I’d felt it before, but usually it was when one of us was in pain on the floor and needed help getting up or if he was stitching or bandaging one of my wounds. This was different. His skin was a little dry, rough in spots, especially around the knuckles and calloused spots on the edge of his palm. 

\--

Shit, her skin is incredibly soft. And she smells incredible, like spicy oranges. The worst part about being stuck here is being stuck with her. Sam isn’t even here to buffer things. I follow her up the stairs, not needing to hold her hand, the light is plenty bright for this, but I don’t want to let go. When we get to the top she lets go and shifts the flashlight into the other hand. I’m jealous of a fucking flashlight. Get your head straight, loser! She doesn’t want anything to do with your sorry ass. You’re a mess. 

Whatchya got?” I asked squatting next to her as she pulls the lid from a box labeled “textbooks”. Her face lights up and she shows me a small plastic container she found inside. Her face is beautiful with smooth, creamy skin that flushes when she is angry or embarrassed. I wonder if she flushes when she’s aroused. “Dean?” her sweet voice floated to me, pulling me out of the little fantasy that was quickly building. “Yeah” I said and the smell hit me. “Weed? Alex has weed?” I asked her. “Yep! Said to help ourselves but not to smoke it in the house or Jody will have everyone’s heads” she said, eyes bright. Her eyes hold so much, they truly are a window to her soul. Right now they were full of mischief and laughter. I watched her pull out rolling papers and get started on picking through it. Her tiny fingers made quick work of picking out stems and seeds. “How do you manage to keep your hands so nice?” I asked, surprising myself how much of a loser I sounded like. “I get manicures. You know that. You’ve complained about waiting for my nails to dry, remember?” she leaned over and nudged my shoulder with hers. How can she be so playful with me when I’m nothing but a grumpy bastard to her? There is just no pushing her away, no matter what I do or say. She just won’t go.

“There” she said smiling at me. She’d rolled it all up into four tight cigarettes. “That’s a lot of weed. I don’t know if we’ll get through it all” I laughed. “Two are for Alex. She’ll appreciate having a couple of prerolls. I haven’t done this since high school but it looks like I’ve still got it” she grinned holding one up between her fingers. I watched as she packed everything up and put it away. I pulled out my lighter and she passed me the two joints she kept aside. She shuffled around some boxes, “There’s got to be a blanket or folding chairs in here someplace.” I spotted a beat up swing on the ground floor, “There. Come on.” Using it as an excuse to hold her hand again, I got up and helped her to her feet. Hand in hand we climbed down the stairs and settled into the small loveseat swing. It creaked under our weight and she winced, “Think it’ll hold?” “Metal isn’t rusted. Frame looks intact. It should be fine” I said and clicked open my zippo. Sparking the joint, I took a couple of hits and passed it to her. 

I watched as her full lips pursed together while she took a hit and sucked in the smoke. She coughed a little and the surprise on her face made me laugh. So much for being a dick to push her away. She took a second toke and passed it back to me. Sitting this close, I could smell her again, the sweet scent of her filled my nose and my brain, clouding it as much as the weed was doing. Listening to her prattle on about music and books made me want to branch out from the cassette collection that I prided myself in. She made me want to read Lord of the Rings instead of just watching the movies, which, I’d never to admit to anyone that I loved. I knew it wasn’t the weed that softened me like this. She’d been smoothing out my rough edges since the day we met and that was the problem. I didn’t want her doing that to me. I didn’t want her making me want her. But the want was there. Every minute of the day, it was there, lurking under the surface. Threatening to slip out when my guard was down. So many times I’d almost told her. Almost kissed her. Sam knows. Of course, Sam knows. He lets me deny it, but he doesn’t let me forget it.

\--

I’ve never seen him this relaxed before. Even when he sleeps, he is positioned to spring up, knife in hand. But now, he’s content to push his foot on the ground to swing us gently. When something skitters across the floor, my legs fly up and over his lap. He teases me about being able to lop off a vamp’s head but I’ll freak out over a mouse, but his hands are on my legs, so I don’t care. He can tease me all night as long as his hands stay on me. Big and warm and heavy. He strokes my calf with his fingers, the other hand rests on my thigh just above my knee. When I pass the joint back he leans over and puckers up with a kissy face. Giggling I lift it to his lips for him, anything as long as his hands stay where they are. 

I can barely see him in the dark. The outline of his face, the sparkle of the whites of his eyes, a flash of teeth when he laughs. I keep telling him stories and jokes to make him laugh, the sound of it, rumbling from deep in his chest sooths me…and makes my pussy throb. I know this isn’t a thing. We aren’t a thing. He’s made it clear he doesn’t want me, but I can’t help letting myself have this little fantasy. Just until we get back inside the cabin. 

Shit, his hands are…they’re moving. So gently I could almost miss it, but his hands are definitely moving along my legs, spreading out, down my calf and higher up my thigh. His head is laying back against the seat cushion and I think his eyes are closed. I take another long hit and offer the last to him, “Dean?” He turns to me and leans over me. His hips shift and he’s on his side now, wedging himself between me and the back seatback. I think he’s going to kiss me when his hand grazes up my leg and waist. He takes my hand and holds my fingers to his lips taking the last hit before pulling the small scrap of paper from my fingers and sitting up again. FUCK that felt good and he didn’t even DO anything. He picks up the coffee can we’ve been ashing into and stands up. “I’ve had enough of that tonight” he said and took my hand helping me to my feet. “Save the other one in case we’re here again tomorrow” she said. 

KISS ME! My whole body is screaming at him. FUCK ME RIGHT HERE! Why can’t he hear it? Why can’t he just read my mind and feel these things too? He returns the flashlight to it’s spot near the door and I follow him out into the rain. It’s pouring again and we make a mad dash, splashing and soaking our pants and boots as we make our way up onto the porch. Inside I flop on the bench and toe off the boots I’ve not bother lacing and Dean sits and swings his legs up into my lap. “My turn” he says with a smirk. Laughing I pull off his boots but he doesn’t move. The look on his face tells me he’s working something out. I sigh and gently push his legs from my lap. “Sorry. Too heavy?” he asks. I shake my head, “No. Just when you get that look…you usually get nasty with me after.” I busy myself and revive the fire in the fireplace. I’m about to settle into my nook when I decide I need space and shove the whole mess onto the floor near the fire and climb in. 

\--

Fuck. FUCK. She’s right and I hate that. I hate that I’ve made her feel…how does she feel? She looks and sounds disappointed. Could that be it? What the hell does Sam do when she’s upset? Chocolate! Bet Jody has something around here. I thought I’d scored when I found baking chocolate. I take a bite and what the fuck was that? I gag quietly. Okay, this needs hella sugar. I manage to put together some hot cocoa that takes pretty damned fantastic, if I do say so myself. 

I see she’s moved to the floor to avoid me and I ask if I can join her, holding out the cup as a peace offering. Her eyes flick up to me and the firelight is dancing in them. Her skin is flushed and I wonder if it’s from the heat or the trashy book she’s reading. When she nods, I feel the knot in my chest loosen a little bit and I sit with her. “Only enough milk for one cup” I tell her. “Share?” she smiles and takes a sip. I watch the pleasure spread across her face. Her posture softens a little. “Good?” I ask. “Mmhmmmmm” and I watch her sip, licking chocolate from the rim of the cup. We pass the cup back and forth like we did the joint and she eventually settles back down and picks up her book. 

I put the empty cup aside and try to fight my way into her cocoon. She looks up at me, clearly annoyed, “You want in?” I nod and she flips back a corner of the pile and I quickly slide in and up next to her. “Read to me” I ask and settle in, making her share her pillow. “I’m not reading you a romance novel” she laughs. That laugh is everything. “Fine. I’ll read it to you” I snatch the book away. She argues and tries to get it back, but I’m bigger, stronger and have longer arms. When she stops fighting and settles back into the blankets I open to where my thumb was holding her place and read through the page quickly. “Holy shit” I laugh. “Exactly!” she sighs and pulls the blankets over her face in embarrassment. 

Okay, here goes, and I start reading to her. _His fingers plunge into her flaxen hair and he cups her head in his large hands. He takes her lips hard, bruising them. She whimpers into his mouth, “Take me now! Before he comes back! If I’m no longer pure, he won’t want me anymore!”_ I look and see she is peeking out from her hiding spot. He grips her bodice in his hands and tears it from her body, tossing it to the side. _Her breasts spill out and bounce gently under his gaze. Nipples hard and begging for his lips he takes one in his mouth._ “Holy shit this is kinda good” I say but she’s back in her hiding spot. _He lifts her full skirts and plunges his fingers into her, making her cry out from the pain and pleasure of the invasion. Her shaking hands work open the laces of his britches, freeing his massive length. Lifting her up onto the edge of the bed, he leans over her, plunging his manhood deep inside. She screams at the searing heat of him and claws at his back, begging him for more._ I notice she’s peeking again and continue. _He ravages her until she is shaking under him, her body growing tight with it until she explodes, white heat surging through her core, taking him over the edge with her_. I turn my head to see most of her head is out of the blankets, hair staticky and frazzled. She sees me watching her and dives back under with a muffled squeak. 

Something shifts in me shifts and I can’t resist her anymore. I’m done. Game over. Thank you for playing. Will she want me? I need to see her face. I shift to my side and reach up and grasp the blankets. 

\--

He pulls the blanket down and his bright green eyes are filed with laughter and…desire? No, I’m just playing at something that isn’t real. I’m hot from the fire and the blankets. And hearing him read those words…fuck. I’m projecting onto him. I’m just going to close my eyes and it’ll go away. My body will calm down and I’ll go change into pajamas and fresh panties because the ones I’m wearing are soaked. Then his fingers are touching me, swiping my wild hair from my face. His fingers feel like fresh linen, warm from the dryer, brushing over my skin. Soft and just a little bit rough. His lips brush mine and my head swirls like I’ve been on a merry go round for too long. This can’t be real. Can’t be happening. Maybe the weed was laced and I’m still in the barn but his lips are pressing and his hand cups my face. He is so close I can still feel the warmth of his lips. He shifts and his lips brush mine again. My head is swimming with him, his taste, his smell, his touch. 

His kiss is soft and deep, our tongues exploring, dancing. He only parts to shift over me but he keeps his lips close enough that I feel them touch mine as he settles his legs between mine, then recaptures me, taking and giving. I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like this. It’s the most intimate thing I’ve ever experienced. I feel naked, and exposed but not vulnerable. I feel completely safe in his arms. 

\--

She tastes like mint and chocolate and I don’t think I’ll ever stop kissing her. Her arms slide over my shoulders and her tiny hands grip my neck and head. She whispers my name and it’s the most beautiful sound I’ve ever heard. I ask her to open her eyes, but she doesn’t. “If I do, this will go away. This isn’t real” she tells me. I ask her again, to please let me see her. “Promise this isn’t a dream. I can’t wake up without you again. Promise you’ll be there” she almost sobs. My heart lurches in my chest and I promise her. I’d have promised her the world and slayed anyone who got in my way of giving it to her. Her lashes flutter and the vibrant blue gems of her eyes sparkle up at me, “You’re here.” “I’m here, baby” I hear myself say. Calling her that is as natural to me as sliding behind the wheel of my car. 

It’s as if we were always meant to be here, in this exact moment, together. I tell her I’ve always wanted to kiss her, to be with her, to be hers. I tell her I love when she insists on running into town with me because I get to listen to her talk about the things that interest her, I get to smell her intoxicating scent, I don’t have to share her with Sam. I apologize for being so rough with her and explain that I thought pushing her away was the best thing for her and I tell her that I’m weak and selfish and can’t stop myself anymore. 

She confesses that she dreams of me and finds herself looking for reasons to be alone with me. Tells me that most of those runs into town are just to spend time with me and she talks the whole time because she’s nervous. She asks me to kiss her again, tells me it’s better than she’d dreamed. She is making me feel things I never knew were possible. I thought I’d already felt everything for her and I was wrong. Dead wrong. Her words make me want to lasso the moon and pull it down for her. I’m such a love struck fool that I’d hate myself if I was looking in from the outside. 

\--

I find my hands are holding his face, stubbled with almost a week’s worth of beard. It’s surprisingly soft and I stroke it, my eyes taking in all of his features. I’ve never seen him this close before and his freckles…there must be hundreds of them dusting his nose and cheeks. His lashes are much longer than I’d thought and I find myself falling into the green pools of his eyes when he speaks. The things he is telling me are rocking my world and I’m surprised to find myself sharing with him as well. I want him to know everything I’ve worked so hard to hide from him. He leaves a trail of tender kisses over my face and down my neck, oh his tongue…so hot and silky on my skin. I find my hands slipping inside the back of his shirt, “I need to feel you.” I can’t believe I just said that but I feel that things are forever changed with us. We’ll never go back to holding it inside and that makes me WANT to tell him that I need to feel his skin, to see him. 

He pushes up to his knees and yanks his shirts off, then he pulls mine away. I’m not wearing a bra and he fell back on his heels when he sees my bare chest. I’ve always been self-conscious of my large breasts but the way Dean is looking at me, devouring me with his eyes…my body flares up with heat and he smiles. “I’ve been wondering if you flush when you’re aroused” he smiles and reaches out, caressing me with his large hands. I manage to grab his belt and open it, but his thumbs over my nipples render me useless. I close my eyes and press my breasts further into his hands, moaning shamelessly. His hands disappear and I open my eyes to find him shoving his pants and underwear down is legs. “Oh my God” I gasp at the sight of him, so big and hard and glorious. He flashes a crooked grin and hooks his fingers into my leggings then slowly peels them from my legs. When his fingers graze he small bit of lace covering my pussy, his eyebrows raise high, “I’d ask if you’re sure, but you’ve soaked through your panties.” I watch is hands grip the fabric, his forearms, those sexy fucking forearms tense and the fabric is torn to shreds. 

He falls onto me and his hands and mouth are everywhere. It’s so slow and torturous and I never want it to end. I want to die feeling this beautiful song he is creating with my body. Every cell in body is thrumming and I need more, more of him. He let out a sexy grunt when I bit his neck, licking and sucking. I am vaguely aware that he is moving lower and when he sucks my nipple into his mouth my body arches up and I cry out his name. His hand finds my sex. His words…my God his words… “You’re dripping wet. Will you come for me, baby?” And I do, the moment his fingers slip into me, I shatter into a million pieces. 

\--

I feel my breath catch in my chest as she comes on my fingers. She comes hard and fast the second I thrust into her. Silky and wet I can’t help but fuck her through it, pushing and pulling until she relaxes again. I dip my head to taste her, pulling my fingers free I sink my tongue. She is so sweet and tangy and she feels l like cream on my tongue. Her hands grip my hair, pulling me closer to her as her legs spread farther apart. She wants everything and I give it to her. I pour myself into it and eat her pussy with sloppy open mouth kisses, slipping my tongue in and out of her and up over her clit. She’s crying out my name, telling me she’s going to come again. “Dean! It’s too much, please, it’s too much!” But she only grips my hair tighter until she comes, hips vibrating under me as I smash my face into her pussy, letting her ride it out on my tongue, humming into her. 

She’s calling me, stroking my hair now. I look up her body and she’s panting, smiling. “Dean, come here” and I do. I lick her again, slow and long then crawl up her body and kiss her. I let her push me down into the blankets and she rolls over me. When she straddles my hips, I think I might die. Her pussy is so wet and hot against my cock and she slides herself over me. She shivers, goose flesh covering her. I spot my flannel in arms reach and grab it, “Put this on, baby. You’re shivering.” I watch her slip her arms in. When she reaches back to untuck her hair from the collar, her breasts peak out, nipples hard and I cup them, pinching, watching her head fall back in a sigh. “I want to fuck you” I hear her say. She is sliding her wet pussy over my cock. I KNOW she wants me, but her words…hearing her speak those words almost melt my brain. She lifts up onto her knees and waits for me, she wants me to do it, to push myself into her. I fist myself and as I lift my cock, it strokes along her clit and I use my thumb to press it through to her opening where the head slips in. I feel her stretching open for me. I can see myself slowly disappearing into her as she lowers to sit on my hips. I see a flush rise in her again. 

“Dean…I’m so full” she gasps and I squeeze her thighs in my hands. I’m trying to memorize everything about this moment. Her dark hair and purple streaks peaking out from beneath are spilling over her shoulders onto the black and white fabric of my shirt, moan escaping her lips, full breast wiggling as she moves, full hips set wide as she staddles me and her slick on my cock as she rises up again. I have to look away or I’ll come right now. 

\--

I’ve never felt so full in my life. I’d heard he was a big boy, but this is insane. I want to fuck him hard, but I can’t. I might split in two if I try. I fall forward resting my hands on his chest and his eyes watch my breasts dance along with me and I ride him. He tells me I’m swelling and getting tighter, that he feels me getting close. He’s right. How can he know me so well already? Is this something he can do with every woman? I’m suddenly jealous, hating every woman he’s ever touched. I’ve heard him fucking them through the motel room walls. I’ve heard them screaming out his name…I’ve never heard him call out theirs…but he HAS just shouted mine as my pussy starts to clench up. I’m back up on my knees and riding him slow and deep, feeling him grip my hips tightly in his hands. When my orgasm calms, I open my eyes and he’s watching me, he looks almost scared. “Dean?” I ask, dropping to my elbows as he takes my face in his hands. He tells me I’m everything he’s ever wanted and more than he realized he needed. 

He sits up, pulling my legs around his back. He’s soooo deep inside me now. I feel his hands slide around my waist, one holding me there, the other sliding up my back to brace me. His hips move and I grab onto his shoulders and neck. He works out a slow rhythm, rocking me in his lap. He tells me he can feel my pussy dripping down his balls. He’s whispering against my lips, filthy talk intermingles with sweet confessions. I feel his hands grip me tightly but his movements stay slow and steady. His muscles are hard under my hands and his breath is getting ragged. He wants to fuck me hard, but he’s fighting it. 

\--

She whispers, “Do you dream about fucking me?” I groan and nod. She looks me in the eye and says, “Lay me down and fuck me like you do in your dreams.” How the fuck did I get here? How the fuck did I get so lucky? She found me in a bar and told me off for snaking her case and now, years later, I’m in love with her. Holy shit. I’m in love with her. I can’t say that now. You don’t say that during sex, right? That’s weird. 

We’re repositioned and when I slide back inside her, it’s so familiar. It feels like a hot shower washing away a long, hard hunt and standing under a hot, pounding rainfall of comfort. “It’s gonna be hard, isn’t it?” she asks me. “Yes” I answer and she wraps her body around me. “Good. I wanted to ride you hard, but I couldn’t. I was afraid it would hurt, that you would be too big” she confesses, blushing that beautiful pink over her cheeks. She looks so fucking virginal and I wish it had been me that took her virginity. I’d give anything to go back to that moment in her life and be the man she shared that with. 

I am careful to start slowly, so she doesn’t worry about my size. When she starts panting and clawing my back, I move faster, deeper and she loves it. She’s lifting her hips to meet me and now I’m slapping my hips against her. I’m spewing a litany of thoughts at her. I can’t stop myself. All these years of keeping it to myself and it’s all spilling out now. Telling her my favorite fantasy is bending her over a table in bunker’s library and fucking her slow. I tell her I’ve never wanted anyone so much. I tell her I’ve never loved anyone else before and that I love her. It wasn’t wrong to tell her now. I’m so raw with the emotions flying around inside of me that I give her everything to take or reject. It doesn’t matter anymore because I’ll always be hers, even if she doesn’t love me. I’ll always be hers.

I beg her to come with me, “Please, baby. I need to feel it.” I’m slamming into her and she’ll probably be bruised tomorrow but I don’t hold back because she’s begging me to fuck her, fuck her hard, fuck her fast. When she comes, it’s like lightning slams through us both. She is convulsing around me and under me and I fall onto her, burying my face in her neck as I follow, spilling everything into her. 

A few moments moments go by, only broken up by the snapping of the fire and our ragged breathing. She speaks clearly and softly, “I love you too.”


End file.
